The Best Thing I Never Had
by Ms. Purple Trumpet
Summary: Diana and Caine catch up on past events. Set after PLAGUE. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Hey, this is my first fan/songfic, so I could use a few pointers if possible! :D Not in character? Too much song, not enough fic? Tell me! Thanks to all of you guys reading this! :D **

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. :P**

The Best Thing I Never Had

_What goes around comes back around (Hey, my baby)_

_What goes around comes back around (Hey, my baby)_

_What goes around comes back around (Hey, my baby)_

_What goes around comes back around,_

_There was a time_

_I thought, that you did everything right_

_No lies, no wrong_

_Boy I, must've been outta my mind, _

Diana paced the small length of her boat cabin, laughing bitterly. 'King Caine'. Only he would come up with that idea. Thinking back, she wondered what possessed her to believe that he would change, even for her.

_And when I think of the time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you,_

She remembered every detail of that moment, just before they left the island, when she realized Caine had been lying to her all this time, had been using her for his own purposes.

_Thank God you blew it_

_Thank God I dodged a bullet_

_I'm so over you, baby good looking out._

Caine sat heavily in a hard wooden chair, his head in his hands. Just a few days ago, Diana, his queen, had _left _him. She was gone. He supposed it was his fault, thinking that she would stay with him, even after he admitted to his lies. She always stayed. This time he crossed the line, he guessed.

_I wanted you bad_

_I'm so through with that,_

'_Cause honestly you turned out to be the_

_Best thing I never had_

_You turned out to be the _

_Best thing I never had_

_And I'm gon' always be the_

_Best thing you've ever had_

_Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

Caine wondered how long he could go without her smirking face, her smart remarks, the way her eyes glinted when she was angry…._No. _He couldn't think of Diana without breaking down; without letting the cracks in his armor show.

_So sad, you're hurt,_

_Boo-hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?_

_You don't, deserve, my tears_

_I guess that's why they ain't there._

Diana admitted, deep down inside, she knew Caine would betray her. She'd always known, since she first laid eyes on him. She assumed that was why she had shed no tears over him, that the fall had been cushioned, at least a little. That, and the fact that she just never cried.

_And when I think of the time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass, and baby I saw the real you._

_Thank God you blew it._

_Thank God I dodged a bullet, _

_I'm so over you, baby good looking out,_

_I used to want you so bad;_

_I'm so through with that;_

'_Cause honestly you turned out to be the_

_Best thing I never had_

_And I will never be the_

_Best thing you never had._

_Oh, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_I know you want me back;_

_It's time to face the facts_

_That I'm the one that got away,_

_Lord knows that it would take_

_Another place, another time_

_Another world, another life,_

_Thank God I found the good in goodbye,_

Diana smirked a bit, reveling in her newfound liberty. Now that she was free of his shadow, free of his watchful eye, her actions went unguarded and careless. She didn't have to worry about what chain reaction her every move caused.

_I used to want you bad,_

_I'm so through with that_

'_Cause honestly you turned out to be the_

_Best thing I never had_

_And I'm gon' always be the_

_Best thing you never had,_

_Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_What goes around comes back around_

_What goes around comes back around_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_What goes around comes back around_

_Bet it sucks to be you right now_

_What goes around comes back around_

Caine supposed he deserved it, that it was coming to him. Karma or whatever it's called. He wanted Diana badly, but knew she wasn't going to come of her own will. She's too stubborn for that. He sighed, finally sensing that all his bad deeds had caught up with him.

_I bet it sucks to be you right now._


End file.
